Pilot Moon
by HikaruSakura
Summary: This takes place after the final ep's of Candidate for Goddess and Sailor Moon sailor Stars.
1. Pilot Moon and the new fears.

Pilot Moon.  
  
"Hi mina!" "I'm Minako Anio ever since Glaxa and the star lights left earth. We have been in peace but not for long. People started to die and earth is crumbling or in other words disappearing.'' .. It was a dark gloomy day in Tokyo. It had lost the sunlight since Earth started to crumble. Then Usagi was on her way home from school. "I wish it would stop they say earth may be no more.'' Said Usagi. Then the ground near Usagi was rising up. "WHAT!" Then she fell on her face. "Oweiiiiii!" she scremed. "I home!" she said as she walked through the front door. No answer. "I guess no one is home as she walked into the Kitchen. Then the phone rang. "Mushi,Mushi?" "Usagi its Mako-chan." "Mako-chan?" 3 hours later Usagi met up with the gang. Something worse was going to happen to earth. "What do you mean luna?!" said Usagi "There is some type of monsters heading to earth but in a time vortex." "Luna means an enemy is heading to earth by time." Said Amy. Then the sky turned black where you could not see any thing else like a star or a plane that was in the sky. Then some type of monster came into view following were 5 robots. One that was white but had green on it fired at the creature. Then you could here a male voice come out of the robot. "Die Victim."  
  
  
  
Episode 13 Space. "Hi Mina this is Usagi I am really worried for earth since this started to happen one week after Momo-chan's disappearance." "I am not really sure how it happened but right after the star lights went home me and Mamo-chan shared our finale kiss is when he just vanished like he was never born." "Mamo-chan please is with me and be happy.." "What how can this thing be a victim!" hollered Jupiter See soon after the Victims sown up is when the transformed. The victim was Hugh. It was as big as a ship and as ugly as garbage. It landed on earth since the robot actked it one of its wings was damaged. "Come on let's take it down!" said Jupiter Venus and Mars agreed. "Mercury you stay and protect Sailor Moon we will be back." Then the tree scouts were off. Then a voice came out of another one it sounded like a young boy. "You must not do that you could die!" "Who are you I mean I have never seen you before." Said Sailor Moon with a small smile. "We are the goddess pilots." Said another voice this time it was a woman. "Goddess pilot?" said Mercury. Then Venus was the first one to attack. "Venus Love butty shock!" A glowing yellow heart was hurling at the victim. But it did not affect it much. "What!" said Venus? "Jupiter Oak evolution!" "Mars Flame shouter!" Then the goddess also helped but for some reason the victim was undefeated by the attacks. "Darn what is up!" said yet another voice from a golden yellow goddess. Sailor moon was looking at the victim wondering. (In her head) "Usko." "Mamo-chan!" said Usagi as she was running to him. But she did not know that she was running to the victim. "Usko please fight." then his image diapered and were replaced with the victim. It tried to attack her but it kept missing for her crescent moon was glowing and her sailor suit was changing. Then the glow ended where sailor moon was in an out fit were the top melted into one and her skirt was a little longer. But a red glow was in her hand then sword came out. But for some reason the pure white goddess was glowing and a sword that was exactly the same came to it as well. "Moon light twight flash!'' then the sword came down and a blue light cut through the victim destroying It. "Sailor Moon!" then all of the Goddess was glowing, as were the scouts. Then they went though the black hole and were in space but they seen a space ship and a star. "Hey where are we!" said Mako-chan.  
  
  
  
Episode 14. G.O.A. "Konechewha mina I am Haruka Teon." "Usagi and the others do not know that Mirchru, Hotaru, Setsuna and my self have vanished from Earth. After the starlights left..''  
  
"Where the heck are we!" scremed Minako-Chan Soon after the sailor were all in space with the five goddess. The pure white goddess was not going to trust the sailor scouts. So it created a huge ball of lighting and through it at the scouts when it hit on inpack it did not kill them but stung them. (About an hour later.) "Mrs.Croford!" said Nurse Yuri. "What is it?'' Then The Dr. bent down to see the computer screen it had Usagi, Mackto, Minako, Ami, and Rai on it. "Well um all of these girls have the feacher that woman normally don't have." Then Azuma came in the hospital wing. "What! They have it!" scremed Azuma "Yes all five girls have the Ex." Said the other Nurse Yumi "That is imposibal I would under stand the blond hair one the destroyed the victim but all five." Said Crawford. As she rubbed her chin. Then Azuma and Dr. Crawford walked out side the hospital wing. "Well, Azuma are you going to train the girls like the Pilots candidates?" Azuma headed off not answering Dr.Croford. "Well I better talk to Crow Rivold about that one girl she looks like the one who founded G.O.A all thoghs years ago." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" scremed Zero as he jumped up from his seat. "Hush you backa!" Hollered Kizna as she hit him on the back of the head. Clay was telling the candidates about the five goddess bring girls that can use the Ex that were out side in space. "No way only one woman can use the Ex and she heads the pure white goddess." Said Roose "Yes I know but how did they get into space and there outfits were strange in a way or so I heard." Said Clay. "But I think it's cool that five more girls can use the ex!" said Kizna as she jumped up. And bumped into Clay that slid his glasses down. But he pushed them up with his middle finger and said "very interesting." 


	2. The Victm and Mamorus death.

Episode 15. A new Victim. "Hello I'm Rai Hino. Now we are in a strange place and I have a feeling my visions are going to come true." (Usagi's dream)  
  
"where am I ?" "Usko." Usagi turned around and there was mamoru he was tied to a thing that looked like a pole. His face was brushed and he had several cuts. Then Usagi started to run to him but before she could get to him a victim came behind him and ate him where there was blood everywhere. "Mama-Chan!" Then the victim changed its shape where it almost looked like a spider. (But uglier.) "WHAT ARE YOU!" Then it wrapped one of its arm's around her. "AH some one helps me please." Then she woke from that dream. She looked around the room. "W where am I ?" Then she got up from her bed and seen er uniform was gone and she was wearing an out fit she had never see before she had a yellow shirt on and a denim skirt with a jacket that was blue and white. "Huh I guess this will do till I get my uniform." Then she got out of the room she was in she walked for a while and bumped into the Candidate's (Zero and the others) They were still talking about the sailor moon and the senshi. "Hi miss you look really scared.'' Asked Roose Then she snapped into realty after Roose asked her a question. "Uh don't worry I'm fine really." She said wavering her hand up and down. But for some reason Hiead did not belive her. He just looked at her trying to see her eyes. "Aten everyone there is an intruder lose on G.O.A please come to the main hall so we can interstate the ship. Every Candidate come to the main hall or you will be counted as an intruder." Said Intruder Azuma on the intercom. "Guess that old man never gives us a brake." Monded Zero as they went down the hallway to the Main Hall. "Good thing I bumped into some candidate's or I would get caught cause I'm sure I am the intruder." Thought Usagi. "Darn I can't find her!" screamed Azuma as he used a pc to see if any one was in the hall's or any where else on G.O.A. "Man how could a single girl Pass G.O.A's tracking system.?" "No she couldn't have passed all of the tracking devices on the count that she has the Ex!" said Azuma "Wo I was wondering if you where ever going to figure it out you old goat." Said Rill "Crawford we have every Ex type on file and none of them can not cause them to be tracked." "I did some reaceched after you left me in the hall and I found out that the reason we don't have any type of Ex like that on file is that there has never been any repotted before to day." "So that means that they have a whole new type." "Yes and since we also have so many girl candidates we will have some difficulties trying to find this girl." "And the others may come conches before to long." Said Crawford "Yes. Did you get any pitcher of this girl?" "No I'm afraid not or I wouldn't say it wouldn't be easy job since we had so many girl repair Candidate's." said Crawford. "Well I'll handle that problem you try to find out what kind of Ex they have."going." ~ Mean wile in the Center Hall ~  
  
"I wonder who is the intruder?" Asked Clay "She or he is defiantly going to get it good for sneaking in!"Said Yamigi "Uho I better get out of here." Thought Usagi Then Azuma came in. "Atencon Candidates we couldn't find the intruder but I need all the Rapiers candidates to come forth." Usagi was the only one who did not move to the front. "Well I did tell Crawford I get the girl." Sid Azuma then people wearing a type of uniform were moving to Usagi. "Oh great now what could happen this could not get any worse." "Red arart Red Arert Victim heading towards Zion." "What!" scremed Azuma Then Usagi's hair was caning colors from a light blond to a light green color. "What why is her EX going off!?"' asked Azuma Then her hand was japed in the air. "Eternal Moon Make Up!" then wings wrapped her body when her cloths disappear. And they opened a sailor suite came on her then she had her wings and her Crescent moon was glowing rapidly like her hair was. "Wow that was incredible." Said Saiki  
  
Then Sailor Moon turned and faced the boy candidates. "I sorry I lied to you but I need to go thank you for your help." She bowed her head and then tuned to Azuma and the repair candidate's. "May I ask where this victim may be now I know what they are I sure I can win." She said with a stern look o her face. "What would I expect from a woman with an EX sure go out to the door and I'm sure you'll find a way out into space." Said Azuma as he waved his hand up and down. 


	3. Sailor Senshi and Pilot Candidates... (o...

Episode 16 Sailor scouts and Pilot candidates "Hi mina I am Makto and right now we are abroad G..O.A and are in a coma. Usagi is about to fight agents a victim alone and all we are good for is nothing since she can use this power that we don't have." Usagi was running down the hall and came across a door that let out into space. "Uh thank you for helping me find my way." "No problem Mrs. If you can stop the victim while the Pilots get ready to help I'm sure they will be more nice to you and your friends!" said Kizna Then Usagi/Sailor Moon jumped out in space with out a space suit sense her powers kept her alive. "Ok Azuma where is the victims position?" "It's changing its directions be carefully it's heading STRATE FOR YOU LOOK OUT!" "Star light honey moon therapy kiss." But it was uninfected. "Darn it gave us trouble last time." Said Usagi Then the 4 goddess came into view and started to fire at the victim. "Stop you'll hit G.O.A!" hollered Sailor Moon As she stopped the attack "What the heck are you doing that thing could destroy G.O.A and Zion!" hollered Garu. "Well no duh let me get it of G.O.A FIRST!" she scremed. Then her Ex was going mad. "What the how dose she have an Ex the only one that has it is Number 1!?" said Rio. Then Usagi's outfit changed like it was before when she was first fighting a victim. "Keep a way this is sacred land!" Then a fiery sword came to her hand and her Crescent moon was glowing like it was never going to stop. "Moon light twilight Flash!" she broth her sword down and the victim was destroyed." "Thank god." Then Sailor Moon collapsed on the ship. And her sailor outfit changed back into her eternal form. Then Erts brought sailor moon in to the clinic with the help of Garu. "Good her Ex didn't drain her life force." Said Yumi Then Azuma came in and there were a few people behind him. "Uh Azuma who are thoughts Girls you know w---" Dr. Crawford stopped Yumi from speaking. "They are ready to see her state are they not?" Azuma didn't answer. Then he left. "Sorry for that girl he has such a hot head its un real." "Thank you for taking care of her for us." Then the girls came into the light and there was Rai, Amy, Makto, and, Minako. Azuma went to speak to the Candidates. "WHAT OH COME ON INSTRUCTER!" hollered Zero? "That's enough 88!" he said as he hit Zero on the head. "Ok girls we will have 5 more people join us. Yes they are girls but they have a very powerful Ex but yet we still don't what type. So we don't type at the moment.''  
  
Then at that moment Minako and Makto came into the study hall arguing about if the boy's on G.O.A were cute or not. "Come on Makto I think so!" "Minako you say the same thing every time we go into a crowed place." Stated Makto Then without realizing it Minako ran right into instructor Azuma. "Uhhh sorry mister I didn't mean to honest!" Said Minako As she bowed her head several times. "Candidate Minako and Makto. You will train whit these candidates as will your friends." Then Usagi Rai and Amy came in not arguing just talking about stuff. (^^;) Then Azuma left after he told them to run 20ty time's around the track. "I hate this why do we have to run?" asked Usagi "Shut up odongoattma!" said Rai They were teamed with the other candidates to learn what to do. "Uh Mrs. Amy where did you and the others come from?" "Uh what do you mean Clay?" "Uh I mean what Colony?" "I didn't come from any colony I came from earth." "But that is impossible!" * * * With Minako and Roose. "So there are more women candidates now that can use the Ex I can't belive it in a way." " Oh well I guess It could be unbelievable." * * * With Makto and Yamgi  
  
"Man this feels great I cant remember the last time I did this!" said Makto "Well girl I won't lose to you at all!" "Ok well don't give up on your dream!" "Hey I thought you would be a little more argued about what I said." "See if you went through what I did you would think a dream no mater how small or big it is would be worth going for."  
  
* * * Rai and Heaid (Great combo don't you think) Mostly what they were doing was running since Heaid did not want to talk to her. But she was hollering at Usagi for complaining. "Goss you could hardly belive that she is a Sailor Scout at all!" said Rai. All Heaid did was not pay any acenchon.  
  
* * * Usagi and Zero. "Well I can tell you love to run." Said Zero "I only like to run is when I am running late for school but to think of it I don't really like then either.'' "I under stand." * * * "Ok girls let g!" Azuma said "Ok we will have another land battle. I don't want any Ex going off this time do you hear me." While Azuma was talking Zero wasn't paying any attention. "That also includes you 88!" "Wha oh sure what ever you say instructor." Then they were getting ready for the battle. 


	4. The battle Ex or was it Sailor Power?

Episode 17. The battle. Ex or sailor Power?  
  
"Man this sure will be fun." Moaned Minako "Don't worry I'm sure they will find something to make you fight." Sneered Yamagi. As he walked down the hall with his Repair and Rosse. "Don't worry I'm sure." He didn't mean anything." Said Wreaska Usagi was still thinking of that dream she had. "Uh Mrs.Usagi did you here what Azuma said?" asked Kizna. Zero just looked into her face and kept tossing his head wondering what she was talking about. (He wasn't paying any antiunion to Azuma or what Kizna was asking Usagi.)  
  
"Uh am I missing something?" asked Zero. "Yha a brain why don't you find one!" screamed Kizna. "What did you say!" "Why are you mad oh I see because you know the it's the truth!" Then Zero was getting really mad at Kizna. "Uh can we go now and don't worry I heard everything clear and so I'll be fine!" she said with a smile. Then Kizna and Zero stopped and walked down the hall. * * * Meanwhile in the evil person lair (don't know what to call them yet. ^^;) "Darn I almost had her if I can kill her I can finely get rid of G.O.A" Said a woman who wore a black dress and some other stuff. "My drear friend they would never guess that in oder to make a type ZA. Is just so simple!" then her eyes got all watery and and she was scraming. "All you had to do is combined type A&Z dna!" "Whaaa hahahahaha!" Then her hench men all covered with black as well in the shadows so you couldn't tell who they were. "Go and I want you to bring her to me or better yet her head!" Then tree of of the four shadows left with a red glow in there eyes.. * * * "Well done every one exept for one person who I will remain nameless right Clay." Said Azuma as he looked at Clay. ainged you to.  
  
Will be the one you shall face and I don't want to hear any complance that inclucs you as well 88!" "Ok Clay you and Amy Mizono are first."  
  
"Are you sure that is so god instructor you----"before Clay could finish Azuma through Clay into the room to for the ground battle (number 2)  
  
"Ok she doesn't know how too face a macen like this so I may have the advantage." "But why did Azuma not let her get into a Proing?" Clay thought. "Are you ready Mr. Clay?" Said Amy "Please tell me how you are going to fight a proing with out any power?" "You will soon see." Then Mercury was glowing blue and a small stick came in front of her. "Mecry Crystal Power!" then she twirled around as water flowed on her. And her sailor suit came on when the water disappeared. "Oh I see that is how  
  
  
  
  
  
Can beat me." He said as tears falling on his face. "Well maybe I can win." "Please brace your self." "Uh what do you mean?" "Mecry Aqua raspedy!" then a harp sort of came into her hands that was spraying water." "Ahhh what is going on!" then he fell over. "I guess I may have won." She said with a smile. Then when they were going to were every one was. "Uh how did you know I was going to attack from the side? I didn't move?" "I felt a wave disturbance.' Then clay pushed his glasses up saying very intrusting. "Yamgi and Minako you two are next." Azuma didn't want to say anything to Clay who was only there for five seconds. "Ok let's go Minako I hope you have a good defeat." Then they were in the battle flied. "Please Yamagi don't hurt me too much I am only a girl." She said acting seriously but was being very sarcastic. But Yamagi thought she was telling the truth. 'Ok I'll go first." "Since she may use water I will have a better chance then Clay." Then he was running to her as fast as he could. "Darn I don't have enghof time to transform yet I must wait till I have him for sure.' "Not yet he is still to far I only have one chance to do this." "Uh Makto what is Minako doing wont she be hurt if she stays there any longer?' asked Rose Every one was waiting for her answer. "No she is waiting for the least possible moment to transform." "I am going to take you down Minako." Then she jumped soon as she was right at the Proing's feet. "What were she I thought I had her?" Then a voice came from a monten near by. "Oh come on Yamiggi I'm right here." "Then he turned around and seen a girl in a outfit that looked like Mercy but had blue red and orange. "Huh who are you?" "I am sailor Venus maybe we can fight now sense I seen what you can do now can see what I can do!" "Bring it on smile fire!" Then she jumped high in the air and said. "Venus love betty shock!"  
  
A rush of power went to Yamgi making him loose.  
  
Then it was Rose and Mankato's turn. "Uh I'm in trouble." Because she transformed soon as she got on the battle flied. The battle was hard Rosse fought like he was fighting for a person he loved. But Makto won by using a trap. Then it was Rai and Head's turn to fight. "Good luck Rai-Chan." Said Usagi "Doesn't worry I have some tricks up my sleeves." "Are you sure I am even going to fall for them." Heaid snickered. Then they were on the battle field. "Ok I know you need to transform I was watching your friend tasted so don't be too sure of your self." "Oh I guess we will see Mr. Smarty pants!" Then they were off. "Evil sprits be gone!" she trough a piece of paper with weighting on it. "Ha do you think that is going to affect me." Then he tried to move his left arm but he couldn't. "What!?" "I used a spell you won't be able to move it for a while. Don't think I wasn't paying any atencon ether I notice that your arm won't move right either will the Proing!" Then that stopped there battle. "Ok Zero, Usagi I believe it's your turn." Said Azuma Then like the others they were on the battle field faceting off. Soon as Usagi was about to transform a voice came and actuated her. "Silent ruby laser!" "Ahhh what is going on!" But before she really got hurt Zero shelled some of the hits. "Darn what is going on!" Then a figure came into view. Well 3 were and they were wearing black clocks that covered all there body's were you couldn't see any thing but there eyes. "Hand Sailor Moon to us or suffer the consequence!" said the middle one. 


	5. Death do us part...

Episode 18. Death do us Part? "What the hell do you mean!?" screamed Zero "Don't ask any questions now hand her over!" said shorter one. "No I won't! You I have no clue why you 3 are here but I won't go!" Then the mistrios men faced her. "We will meet aging that is for sure." Then they left like the wind. "Ok that was weirdo." Said Zero as they left the Proing battle. "You're lucky you didn't have to haleamlte your self." Said Yamagi "Oh shut up Yamagi just causes you're an idiot dose not mean any thing!" Then they went to the mess hall to grab a bit to eat. "Darn I hate the food here!" said Zero. "Shut up you is just as bad as Usagi." Said Rai "NANIO!" Said Zero and Usagi as they got in her face. "My odongo I never new how you and Rai felt!" Then Usagi stoped in her tracks when she here the voice of the one and only. "Seyia it you!" she said as she ran and gave him a hug. "I guess you art going to say hi to us." Said Yaten. "Wow you two are here to ya more friends!" Then Usagi and Seyia, Taki, Yaten. Were walking to were Zero was. Eating. "Konechewha Zero-Chan!"  
  
Then Zero and Kizna turned around and seen Usagi with some men they didn't know. "Hi who are they?" asked Kizna "Oh they are friends of mine for quiet some time." Then Amy and Minako came in Rai and Makto were sleeping. "Taki why are you?" said Amy "YATEN KOU!" hollered Minako "Uh Minako nice to see you" he said uneasily As she hugs him. "Oh Yaten kou how have you been?" "Uh odongo what is her problem?" "Seyia you don't want to know." Then Zero Kizna Seyai and Usagi left the mess hall. "Uh Zero I am sort of glad about what happened on the ground battle." She said "Uh what do you mean Usagi?" "Well I didn't want to fight you. To me you are a dear friend." She answered and then stoped all of a sudden. "And when we go back to the past I don't want to forget you Two who was there for me." She said as she started to cry. "Uh Odongo there is something I need to tell you." "Red alert Victim heading towards Zion!" "Darn Zero Seya get to safe grounds with every one else." Then she ran off. "So what were you going to tell her?" "Oh something I should have told her a year ago that how I felt." "Uh sure what ever you say." Than Zero ran off to watch the battle. But there was a man that had short blue black hair. That grabbed him. "Gomen Mina I'm here!" She said as she met up with the pilot's ad the sailors. "I hope the dr. is right about the girls needing to help work the goddess." Said Rio "Maybe so Tella couldn't help in the last battle for some reason she wasent able toss send a single command to the goddess." Stated Yu "Yha but how are girls younger than us going to stop a victim?" asked Garu. "Well maybe you should give us a chance." Said Makto "Yes just cause we are girls doesn't mean anything!" said Minako Rai, Amy and, Usagi nodded. "Ok but any screw ups and we will solve this problem." Said Garu "But who do we go wit-" and Minako diapered same with Garu Some how they were in the goddess together. Same with Rio and Makto. And Rai and Yu and Ert's and Usagi with Tella. And all the goddess diapered In to space. "How the hell did we get h18ere?" Said Garu "Now shut up all ready!" screamed Minako Then her sailor suit changed. (Sorry I can't describe what the outfits yet.) "Uh when did you decided to change your cloths?" asked Garu "No time for questions." "What do you mean?" asked Garu "Uh why don't look in front of you!" A victim was heading start for G.O.A? Asked Yu "Why don't you just hand Sailor Moon I will tell them to stop." Said a Women voice. Then a woman came into view and she had a young boy. "ZERO!" screamed Usagi. 


End file.
